Going to Zone: A collection of Metropolis poems
by Rocku
Summary: Done
1. Father and Son

  
  
Author's notes: Hmmmm..... this was written a while ago. Not much to say. The relationship between Duke Red and Rock always got to me. Send me a review if you have questions, or just wanted to tell me what you think. It would be greatly appreciated. Love ya.  
  
  
Disclaimer: Yatta, yatta, yatta....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Father and Son  
  
  
Naive boy  
Obnoxious boy  
You've gone too far  
  
Youthful boy  
You stupid boy  
A silly wish on a star.  
  
Now hush...  
I can still hear the  
Sound of your cries  
  
Listen...  
  
Crazy boy  
Moronic boy  
Why can't you see?  
  
Little boy  
Pitiful boy  
Nothing you do will change me  
  
But now I'm sorry  
For my selfish ways  
For a most powerful Duke  
My heart is as blue  
as the blue, blue sky  
  
  
Awful man  
You selfish man  
I want you near  
  
Greedy man  
Abusive man  
But you are the one that I fear  
  
I feel dazed...  
When I was little  
You held me close  
  
But now...  
  
  
Horrid man  
Ignorant man  
It's burning in me.  
  
Wicked man  
Ferocious man  
A love that you can not see.  
  
But now I'm sorry  
For my childish ways  
For a young orphan boy  
My eyes are as blue  
as the blue, blue sky  
  
  
  
And if the wind is just fast enough  
It might be able to carry me  
Back to your arms  
  
-Rocku


	2. Puppet

  
  
  
Author's Notes: My very good friend Niki(Edward) wrote a lovely poem on Rock, which inspired me greatly. Being another Rock fan, I tried to write one myself...(hers is better...) Check out Niki's. It's entitled Well, this is just one more poem to add to the vastly increasing population of Rock poems in the Metro section....(0_o) Wrote a while ago. Drop me some reviews guys. Love ya.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except Duke Red's pants......*shifty eyes*  
  
  
  
  
Puppet  
  
  
These ruins are my city  
And you never did know why  
I'd run, I'd jump, I'd sing and  
Look, daddy! Watch me fly!  
  
Father, can you hear?  
A cry, a scream, a plea?  
I tried to kill that puppet  
And now you will kill me  
  
-Rocku


	3. Mr Red's Lullaby

  
  
Author's Notes: Hot diggidy damn! What the hell do we have here? Hmmmmm.....long, pointless, full of man eating children, sounds like something I would write! ^^ This is the third poem in this set, and it is from Tima's pov. It is technically supposed to be through the eyes of robot Tima, but you can decide that for yourself. To me, Tima struck a deep cord in my heart. Metropolis' was a beautiful love story, and Tima was an amazing character. I tried to bring through in this poem some more of the subconscious details, and though some lines are stretched and mutilated to the point of almost not making any sense, the meaning shines through in a placid and almost unconscious kind of way. Well, enough rambling. This one's for you, Tima.  
  
_You are in my heart, until my heart's not mine  
  
_  
  
**Mr. Red's Lullaby**  
  
Hello father. Mother sends her regards.  
  
This hollowed out cranium device of aluminum that sits on top  
of wires and metal and my shoulders and broken pieces of  
smiles and ice cream and now I think I blew a spark or something   
like that because after all you knew that building couldn't stand  
forever and now I think I blew a spark because  
  
I can't remember my name  
  
I am who?  
  
It will come to me soon  
But until then  
You had forgotten what it means to be alive.  
  
I can run  
I can jump  
I feel love  
I feel pain  
When I open my mouth  
I can still taste the rain  
I can laugh  
I can cry  
I can still reach the sky  
But then why do my  
Tears taste like oil?  
  
That boy is all red  
A red man  
A red boy  
Everything is all red  
You remember him?  
He was the one who was always  
Such a good solider  
Walking in a straight line  
Standing tall  
First his left foot  
Then his right behind the other  
A trail of broken feathers in the snow  
Left just for you  
  
But now I think falling down   
Has made you scared  
And standing tall  
Has made you into stone  
  
Oh! But what is this song I hear?  
Ode to Joy?'  
It's coming from the deepest part of my insides  
So push away the gears and gadgets and the do-hickies  
It's my turn to fly  
  
I can run  
I can jump  
I feel love  
I feel pain  
When I open my mouth  
I can still taste the rain  
I can laugh  
I can cry  
I can still reach the sky  
A little birdie once told me  
You're going to die  
  
Your voice is like thunder  
Mr. Red  
I've forgotten the stories you read to me  
And the field trips in the sky  
Little dresses and grown up shoes  
Thrown carelessly on the floor  
  
And it might have still mattered to me  
If only you had mattered to me  
Paper dolls lost in the dust  
Doors that are still locked  
And windows so jagged and broken that they would have made  
my eyes bleed if it wasn't for this mask that was covering them  
And what was it the train tracks once told me?  
I don't believe you are my father  
Or, at least maybe you were  
Once  
But is it possible for someone to become someone else?  
Maybe different isn't different at all  
And maybe that boy is my father  
The boy that cupped my heart in the palm of his hand while  
standing in the ruins of a great city that once far surpassed  
the sky  
  
That boy is my father  
That boy is my mother  
You are I  
And I am you  
  
I could run  
I could jump  
I felt love  
I felt hate  
Wires for nerves  
Have crippled my gait  
I had hands  
I had feet  
I could feel my heart beat  
But I don't belong here anyway  
Because here' believes you are God  
  
It's like that story you once told me  
Remember?  
The Tower of Babel  
A castle,' you told me it was  
Yes, that's right, a palace!  
A palace that reached beyond the clouds  
A structure so big that even birds couldn't reach the top  
  
I've seen them fly  
I've watched them go up  
and up  
and up  
and up  
and I thought  
I can do that!  
We can do anything until we look towards the ground  
  
Now I remember why I felt so lonely  
  
And so God's wrath descended  
Upon the tower of Babel.  
Who will smote you down, Mr. Red?  
I don't think you believe in God anymore  
  
Oh! Why can't I be the wind?  
It's like a gust so strong  
It could knock God right off his feet!  
I could do it!  
You remember, don't you?  
One year, I blew so hard the candles flew right off my cake  
But my wish didn't come true  
  
These buildings  
These trees of metal that live in the sky  
I can't even see  
  
Would more people look  
If I turned myself inside out?  
Would they care?  
Or would everything just stay the same?  
You could hold my heart in your hand forever  
If you wanted to  
Believe me  
I have all the time in the world  
  
I could run  
I could jump  
I felt love  
I felt pain  
When I opened my mouth  
I could still taste the rain  
I could laugh  
I could cry  
I could once reach the sky  
Goodbye, Mr. Red  
  
If you see father  
ask him how things are going  
  
Author's Notes: Questions? Comments? Just plain confused? Send me a review! An author can't get enough of them. ^^ Love you guys.  



	4. Travel Size

  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Uuughh.....there is no shame in the world today....  
  
Kenichi: What nonsense are you talking about now?  
  
Author: *whips out picture of a 55 year old overweight man cosplaying in an Utena outfit*  
  
Kenichi: Oh GOD! I'm loosing precious brain cells!!! *pours gasoline on eyes and then lights them on fire*  
  
Author: Hey, wasn't that going a little bit overboard...?  
  
Kenichi: *now blind* Fuck you.  
  
Author: May I remind you that this is rated   
  
Kenichi: I'm blindededededededed!!!!!!  
  
Author: Alright, now you're just being stupid...  
  
Kenichi: *in bondage*  
  
Author: Ummm....and OOC.....  
  
Kenichi: OOC??? I'LL GIVE YOU OOC!!! *Kenichi still in bondage outfit rips out author's still beating heart and eats it*  
  
Author: *stitching up the hole in her chest* Heh, heh....enjoy poem #4 of Going to Zone......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: *Kenichi still in bondage* Yippee Kyay Motha @#$%er!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Travel Size  
  
  
  
  
You're small  
You're stuck behind my insides  
Or now just a memory  
That takes the form of a lump in my throat  
Or a butterfly bouncing around my stomach  
It's hard to breath  
  
You're big  
You're always right behind me  
And I still have that little souvenir  
That you left behind  
It's so small  
Your heart, that is  
Made of silicon and iron  
It fits snugly in my pocket  
  
A part of you that's travel size  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: The author's notes take up more space than the poem...T_T() Hey! R+R!!!


	5. Sunglasses

  
  
Author's Notes: I am well aware of the large amount of angsty Rock poetry in this section, but what's one more to add to the list? Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: (jumps out window)  
  
My sunglasses are black  
They are black to hide my eyes  
My eyes are sad  
I wear black boots  
They make me look taller  
They make me feel stronger  
My sweater is red  
It's red so you can't see me bleed  
And I always bleed  
  
My sunglasses are black  
They hide my tears 


	6. Sputter

Author's notes: Woo Hoo! Abstract-ism!

Atlas: Since when do I know anything about daisies?

Author: I dunno. I can't be responsible for what goes through my mind.

Atlas: Wait ....what?

Author: .......

Atlas: ........

Author: Um....look! A blimp! (points at nothing, runs away)

Disclaimer: (still running)

**..**

sputter.

spinning down  
like the snow flakes  
that fall from the sky  
on this unholy day  
of unholy days

sputter.

and if i shut my eyes tight enough  
the colors distract from the sting  
like orange  
and sometimes blue  
i know what to do  
when daisies die

water helps it grow  
but maybe it doesn't  
and when that happens  
try blood

sputter.

like the gun i hold in my hand  
i have never felt so cold  
watch the leaves turn brown  
and then fall off

sputter.  
flecks of red in the snow

-Rocku

Author's notes: I week ago I had a dream about Atlas. He was standing in front of a soda machine and reciting poetry. (yes, you read right) It was a very long poem but the only word I could ever hear was Thus was born inspiration for this piece. Hey, it's funny now, but while the dream was progressing it was very deep.

Atlas: Uh huh. Sure.

Author: It was! Well, until Skunk came into the picture and burned down the entire set with his cigarette lighter only after eating some old woman's hat and cutting her open with an exacto knife he found in the snow that he peed on.

Atlas: Wow.

Author: Yeah, my mental health isn't exactly what you would call, oh I dunno.....good. Ugh, the author's notes are longer than the poem...... send me reviews!!!


	7. sky of gray

my sky of gray I cannot see  
beyond the glass, beyond the see  
and though it's been accused by me  
the smoke has burnt my eyes.

the cold will strike me to my core  
i'll walk along this breaking shore  
until at last there is no more  
blood that's left in me.

plane crash

whip lash

i'm spinning in the  
ground

fuck no

free throw

around and around and  
around

my sky of gray I cannot see  
beyond the glass, beyond the sea  
i killed the one i thought was me  
my heart i did defy.

i killed the one i thought was me  
and now he's gonna die.


	8. Punching Numbers

19/21

I cannot cry

I merely know when I should

I cannot laugh

I'm not sure I know how.

So what life is this?

when probability reins king

and I know

with no flaw

what the outcome will be.

You can wrack

and can wrack

the brain in your

head

and still never know

the answer

but lead

and metal

running gears through my

mind

will help you

find

the answer.

Don't wish for computers

trivial such

you're lucky my friend

not knowing so much.


End file.
